


Best of Wives and Best of Women

by TellMyLegacy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Forgiveness, I'm Sorry, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMyLegacy/pseuds/TellMyLegacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton had the courage to escape his nightmares from his old life to start again in the colonies. He had enough courage to fight in the revolution for his beliefs and freedom. He had more than enough courage to rise up and build a legacy.</p><p>But now, as he stands in front of parchment paper and a quill in hand, writing what could possibly be his last letter to his dear Eliza, he does not have enough courage to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Wives and Best of Women

It was well past midnight, and the only thing heard through the silent house was the faint scratching of quill on paper. Alexander Hamilton sat on his office, writing slowly under the gentle flames of the candlelight. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears, his hand shaking as he wrote what could possibly be his last words.

 _Adieu best of wives and best of women. Embrace all my dear Children for me._ He took in a harsh breath as he finished the letter for his dear Eliza.

The letter in itself was quite possibly one of the shortest he has ever written, but it was by far the hardest to write. He admits, he could’ve written it better.

“Alexander?” He heard her lovely voice behind him, but he couldn't turn around to look her in the eyes. He was painfully aware that it might be the last time he will ever see the eyes he loved so helplessly. “Come back to sleep.”

“I have an early meeting out of town.” He replied softly, closing his eyes as a few stray tears escaped his eyes. His hands were shaking now as he gripped the quill like his life depended on it.

“It’s still dark outside.” She replied, crossing into the room to put her head on top of his, her arms circling his chest.

“I know,” he said, savoring her touch for what might be the last time. “I just need to write something down.”

“Why do you write like you’re running out of time?” She asked, and he could feel her bittersweet smile through her words. The corners of his lips rose slightly, his breathing quickened. “Come back to bed, that would be enough.”

He closed his eyes tightly, feeling guilt eat slowly through his insides. She always tried to be enough for him. She always tried to give him happiness, a family, love. 

And yet, he hurt her so much. He broke her heart, damaged her trust. But even after all the mistakes he made, Eliza still stayed by his side. She forgave him. She continued to love him. 

But Alexander Hamilton was never satisfied.

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.” He told her, entangling his calloused hand with her soft one, relishing the contact.

“Come back to sleep.” She asks him again, for the last time. He wants nothing more than tell her about the duel. He just wants to tell her how sorry he is for everything, he wants to start all over. He wants to lay on bed with her, holding her lithe body close to his, enjoying her warmth. He wants to stay here with her, and continue their quiet lives uptown. 

He doesn’t want to die.

But if there is one thing that Alexander values more than his family, it’s his legacy. He knows that if he decides to never face Burr, he will be deemed a coward for the rest of his life.

So he pushes away all his hopeful desires, and says, “This meeting’s at dawn.”

Her arms leave his body, “Well I’m going back to sleep.” She starts to walk away from his office, and he quickly stands up to catch her before she leaves, looking into her dark eyes for the first time.

“Hey,” he cups her face in his hands, his eyes never once straying from hers. “Best of wives and best of women.”

Eliza smiles tenderly at him, kisses his cheek softly, and leaves the room.

And Alexander leaves his wife and family to aim his pistol at the sky on July 11, 1804. 

And on July 11, 1804, Alexander Hamilton sees his dear Eliza’s eyes one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short one shot. This is my first story, so I will greatly appreciate it if you guys gave me suggestions on how to improve. Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> This was inspired by Lin Manuel Miranda's Broadway Musical "Hamilton" All of the dialogue is taken from the song "Best of Wives and Best of Women." The italicized words were taken from Alexander Hamilton's actual letter to Eliza Hamilton Schuyler.


End file.
